Beyond All Doubt
by Laria
Summary: An experiment brings to life something that never could have been, a clone named Serenity. Through a web of lies and mistakes, Darien accidentally falls in love with her. When the truth comes out, can they survive it?


Beyond All Doubt  
By: Laria  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Prologue: Experiments & Success  
  
  
Dr. Darien Shields swiftly paced outside the door of a plain white labratory   
door with the words "CONFIDENTIAL, GOVT. AUTHORITY REQUIRED" in black  
lettering posted across on it. He silently hoped for failure, but checked  
his notes of procedures and documentary, repeatedly, just in case. When Dr.   
Tsukino, the head scientist, came out with a solemn face, he had hoped for   
nothing more than another failure, but his words had a surprising shock to   
them. "We have success."  
  
The door now open, Darien saw that most all other scientists in the room   
were literally jumping for joy, giving loud congratulations to each   
other. They were discussing a plan for a party, and inviting each other and  
of course, him. Darien declined the invitation politely and replied that he  
would much rather devote more time to the experiment at hand.   
  
It seemed rather ethreal, hazy, like he was in a dream, and he would wake up  
anytime now. He walked in the door silently, his wandering eyes scanning the room  
quickly for what had soon become an essential part of his job.   
  
He walked toward the clear casket and stopped, breathless, as his eyes laid on   
'her'. She was a living dream of an angel, a vision of perfect beauty. She was   
lying flat on her back, water flowing from the tank that imprisoned her. Air was   
flowing to her lungs by a clear, plastic oxygen mask that covered her mouth and   
nose. She was clothed in a simple dark sports bra and matching spandex shorts   
that revealed her pale white skin and accented her curves, showing off her nice   
figure. Strands of long, straight silky, blonde hair danced around her. Her   
features were soft, but she had high cheekbones with rosy pink cheeks that stood   
out on her ivory white skin. She had naturally long, thick eyelashes, and luscious  
crimson lips. Her hands were folded on her chest that moved up and down as she   
breathed.  
  
Darien jumped back in surprise as the water started to drain and the mess of  
metal on top of the glass started to glide down, a laser light emitting from the  
scanner, stopping as it reached the tips of her feet and started its way back up.   
  
"Maybe she will wake, and if she does, you do know what to do, right?" Dr.   
Tsukino asked, coming up next to him.   
  
Darien nodded lightly.  
  
"There's no one that I trust here more than you. You've devoted the most time and   
effort into this operation, I've decided to give you the privilage of naming her."  
  
Darien watched her quietly for a few more moments before replying, "Serenity" he  
replied shortly and curtly.  
  
"Serenity it is." Dr. Tsukino paused, hearing the commotion as the other  
scientists started to take their leave. "It's late, people are leaving, do you  
need a ride home?"  
  
"I think I'll stay here a little longer. I'm going to run some more tests and  
analyze the latest test results before I go."  
  
"Okay, but don't stay up too late." Dr. Tsukino replied, knowing he couldn't  
convince him to go home.  
  
"Yes sir." Darien replied, typing data into the main computer rapidly. Then  
as the room became empty and quiet, as Dr. Tsukino left the room, locking it  
behind him. Darien took a chair and sat it down next to Serenity.   
  
* * *  
Darien sat down in his chair and stretched, taking a glimpse of the time. It  
was already 1:26AM? He felt his eyes grow heavy and unknowingly fell asleep. His  
head leaned toward the tank and laid where several of the control buttons were.  
  
Suddenly a loud beeping was heard in his ears, and he woke up quickly. His eyes  
grew in shock as he realized what must of happened. He watched in fear and  
anticipation as the water in the glass started to drain. The oxygen mask popped   
off Serenity's face, and the glass started to open. And the next thing he knew,   
he was looking back into the largest, most beautiful pair of crystal blue eyes   
he had ever seen.  
* * * * *  
I thought of this idea a long time ago, and I finally decided to try and post it.  
I would love feedback because I'm not too sure of this idea. If you hate it, maybe  
I can quit while I'm ahead. What do you think? Hate it? Love it? I won't know   
unless you review...or e-mail: Laria@prodigy.net   
Ja ne! ~Laria 


End file.
